You're All That I Need
by Kitten-lover136
Summary: She thought nobody cared. She thought she was better off dead. She thought she would never feel happiness again, not since her boyfriend broke up with her. She was in pain. Her friends betrayed her. She was all alone. To escape her horrible life, she tried committing suicid, To get away her pain. But who knew it would be her Ex-boyfriend who saved her from her misery. IKS


**Umm hi guys! This is my 5****th**** story, though it's all Ikarishipping. I've been meaning to write this so I hope you all like it.**

_**You're All I Need**_

* * *

A young bluette was lying on the bed, her navy hair all tangly. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softly, until her breaths became rather deep and she begun to shiver, and then started crying. Her ocean blue eyes snapped open, and she sat up, letting her tears flow freely. Her pillow was wet with tears.

Dawn was a 17 year old blunette. She was once a cheerful teenager, but that was all in the past. Her once beautiful navy hair were all tangled, messy and dirty. Her once gorgeous face was red and covered with tear stains. Her once breath taking ocean blue eyes were now empty, red and puffy.

Her life was shit. Nobody cared about her. So to release her pain, she cut herself. So now both her arms were covered with cuts and bruises.

She walked towards that bathroom, took a shower and wore full sleeved T-shirt and blue pants. She brushed her hair, and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were still red and puffy. With shaky hands, she reached for the blade on her nightstand and brought it closer to her skin. She started crying again. Nobody cares. Nobody…

"I wish I could disappear…" She whispered, tears falling again as the blade dug it. She was about to cut herself more, if not for a knock on the door. Dawn quickly hid the blade and walked towards her window and sat on the chair near it.

The person knocked again

Obviously it's her mom or Lucas, or whatever. She didn't want to see them at all

"Dawn? It's me, Gary" Gary called.

"Come in…" Dawn whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Gary walked inside, and saw Dawn sitting near the window, looking outside. He could see her tear stained face, and puffy eyes.

"Dawn… please Dawn, stop worrying us" Gary pleaded

"We know how you feel. We do, but you just-"

"No you don't!" Dawn screamed

"You don't care! Nobody does! You don't even know what type of pain I'm going through! You don't! Nobody does! Why? Because nobody CARES!" Dawn screamed, tears falling again

Gary opened his mouth to object, but Dawn beat him to it

"Go away" She said

Gary didn't move

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Dawn screamed.

Gary clenched his fists. He didn't want to leave, but if she's angry the he has no choice

"Dawn, if you need anything, if you want to talk to anyone, please, talk to me" Gary said. When he got no reply, he walked out

As soon as he walked out, Dawn's brother, Lucas came in with food. He put it on her bed, before saying

"Mom wants to talk to you" He smiled at her, and walked out though her hateful gaze was unnoticed by him.

Dawn looked at the food, before walking outside to her mom

"You called?" She asked.

Her mom, Johanna was holding a report card. Hers to be precise

"Dawn, your grades are getting worse and worse instead of getting better!" Her mom said to her

"Mom, I'm trying my best to improve!" Dawn cried

"Improve? You're getting worse, Dawn!" Her mom snapped

"You should try to be more like you elder brother, Lucas-!" Her mom started, but was cut off by Dawn's snarl

"So it's all about Lucas, isn't it? Lucas this, Lucas that. Do you even love me? Wait- even I know the answer. You don't, don't you?" Dawn asked coldly

"Dawn, that's not true. I love you, just as much as I love your brother" her mom said

"No you don't! Mothers are supposed to understand what their child is going through! But you don't even know what _I'm _going through because all you care about is Lucas!"

"Dawn that's not-"

"I wish dad was here! At least he cared about me, loved me unlike you! I wish it was you was dead and not dad! I WISH IT WAS DAD WHO-!" a loud voice was heard. Dawn's face was forced to face the left. Her cheek stung

"Go to your room. You have school afterwards" Her mom said coldly

"I hate you, you hear me? I HATE YOU!" Dawn screamed, tears of pain falling down. Her words surprised Johanna, leaving her guilty

oOo

Dawn got ready for school, and walked out without telling anyone.

Soon it was lunch time, and she sat away from her friends. Leaf and May kept giving her worried looks

"_Stop pretending you care" _Dawn thought bitterly as she continued eating. Once she was done, she walked towards the trash can to throw away the trash. When she came back, she overheard her 'friends' talking

"Do you seriously think she's in pain?" Drew asked

"Of course" Gary said

"I don't think so" Misty stated

"Yes she is Misty!" May snapped

"I agree with May, guys" Leaf said

"I just think she's faking it" Drew said

"Faking it? Why don't you go to her house and really see if she's faking it!" Gary screamed

"Listen Gary. What type of a person is happy the previous day, and sad and depressed the other day? She's just looking for attention" Misty said. May, Leaf and Gary stared at her in shock

"I agree" Drew agreed

"So that's what you all think of me" Dawn said coldly. She had enough of this. She knew, she knew no one cares.

"An attention seeker" They all gasped

"Well if that's what you want to think, then it can't be helped, now can it?" Dawn glared at them

"I thought of you all as my friends, but now, I can hardly even talk to you. We're over. Don't you dare call me your friend anymore" Dawn glared at them coldly before walking away. When she reached her locker, she leaned against it, and started crying

"Troublesome?" A voice called. Dawn froze

"Hey, are you okay?" Paul asked

Dawn didn't reply, she just walked past him but he grabbed her arm

"Hey! Let me go!" Dawn yelled

"What the-!" Paul was shocked, he removed the sleeve from Dawn's right arm and saw fresh and old cuts. He checked the other arm, and it was too, filled with deep cuts. There were several new wounds which were red, so he knew she cut them before coming to school

Dawn took her arm away from his hold

"You're hurting yourself" He said, shocked

"So?" Dawn asked

"And you care why?"

"Darn it, you're hurting yourself, Troublesome!"

"So I am, anything else to say?" Dawn asked, her voice trembling

"It's because of me, isn't it?" He finally asked. Dawn said nothing. No, of course not _only _because of him

"Why do you care? You broke up with me, so. Why. Do. You. Care. Now?" She asked, saying the last sentence slowly

"Because I still love you, dammit!" He screamed, and crashed his lips on hers

Dawn was shocked, but she pushed him back, muttered something before running off, tears blindly running down her cheeks. She couldn't…..

oOo

Once school was over, Dawn walked back to her room. This was it. She… was going to end her pain today

She smiled bitterly as she walked towards the place she found a week ago. A forest, and at the end of it was a high cliff. Once you fall, you can't escape because the sides are soft.

She took a deep breath, and looked at sides. When she knew no one was following her, she started walking. She took out her pokeball, and Togekiss came out. She told her pokemon she needs to go to the high cliff at the end of the forest. What she did not notice, was a certain plum haired teen following her.

During their flight, Dawn's eye caught something.

"The cliff…." She muttered, her widened

"But wasn't it at the end? Togekissm land there, please" Dawn said shakily. Togekiss landed, and Dawn recalled her in her pokeball. She took off her cap, and scarf and put all her pokeballs in the hat, and putting her scarf on top of it. A single tear rolled down her cheek, until she was crying again.

"Darn it- Why am I crying?" She asked herself. She sniffed, and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears

"I'm sorry" She choked out

"But I can't live like this any longer…." More tears started running down.

She walked shakily to the cliff until she could not walk anymore. She stood at the end of the cliff. She smiled as the wind blew. Her hair started swinging from left to right, and her hand curled on her chest. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was leaning downwards and fell, but her eyes widened when something caught her hand, preventing her from falling. She gasped as she started swinging. She looked up, and her eyes widened even more, her shocked face turned into a teary face as the tears escaped her eyes, running down her cheeks

"Let go…." She whispered

"No…." The voice said

"Let me go… I want to die" She whispered again

"Are you crazy!?" The guy shouted

"Think about your mom, your brother, your freakin' friends and _me! _Do you have any idea what would we feel!?" He shouted, anger visible in his onyx eyes. His face filled with anger

"My mom doesn't love me! Neither does my brother! My Ex-friends betrayed me! And you… You're just…" She trailed off

"Troublesome… Your mom and brother do love you. I don't know about Grass-head or Carrot top, but Bandana, Nerd, and Flirter do care about you. And… I- I still love you"

"Paul….. I… I can't!" She yelled

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T! I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO GET RID OF THIS PAIN! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! SO JUST LET GO!" She screamed, and started swinging to make his grip loosen

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Paul finally snapped, causing Dawn to freeze

"Dammit can't you see!? I freaking love you! The reason I broke up with you was because my freaking fangirls wanted to make your life living hell! Do you think I could live with that!?"

He slowly pulled the hanging girl up. He pulled her up, and hugged the shaking girl. She was shaking.

"You're my life, Troublesome. My reason of existence. Please don't take that away from me…." He whispered

Tears came to Dawn's already puffy eyes. She hugged Paul tighter, hiding her face in his neck, and started crying. She wrapped her legs around his back, are arms around his neck. Soon her tears became unstoppable. Her face faced the sky as tears continued to fall down.

Her quiet tears became loud. She was sobbing like she had lost her parents.

"Paul! Paul!" Was all she cried between her screaming and her tears, nothing more, or nothing less. Just his name, being screamed

"I love you, Paul! I love you…." Her screaming reduced, her shaking stopped, but tears still flowed down. And the first time in forever, Dawn felt all her pain wash away like the tide. For once, she felt happy. Being in Paul's arms, was the only thing she wanted, and her wish became true. Maybe life didn't hate her like she thought it did…..

* * *

**UmM sO hOw WaS tHe StOrY? GoOd Or BaD? pLz TeLl Me… ReViEw GuYz!**

**~Kitten-lover136**


End file.
